Naruto: Hidden Secrets
by Tyishi
Summary: A multi-chapter story, that includes; tragedy, blood, death, blood, and a little bit of romance.
1. Prologue

**Please dont judge the story on the first chapter. I believe that the writing isnt as good as it could be, and I hope it improves as the chapters keep coming. The prologue is just supposed to be an introduction of the characters, and even I think it might be just a little cheesy...the first chapter should be a better example of how the actually story and plot line should go. So please dont come to the conclusion that you have this story after the first chapter! :)**

******If you want, you can skip the rest of this short beginning, and skip to the story below. **Just a heads up, the two main characters in this story are made up, not the regular Naruto characters...yes, the original Naruto cast is included, not everyone is made up. Another warning is, a few things have been changed, but not much, I will tell you these changes throughout the story. The main characters in this fan fic are, the two main OCs, Suki and Kagura, and then Naruto, and Itachi...Kakashi and Orochimaru also play some important parts. 

**

* * *

**

**_- PROLOGUE -_**

"Man! This class is so boring!" Suki whispered to her best friend Kagura, who was sitting right next to her.

"I know…My question is why it is taking so long to get to the exams!" Kagura whispered back, while Suki glanced up at Katsura-sensei, who was teaching the class.

Suki was about twelve years old, along with Kagura. They were both in the leaf village academy, and were taught by Katsura-sensei. Today was the day that they took the graduation exams, and they both seemed really anxious.

Suki has dark blue hair, the shade of blue that you see when you look up at the sky at midnight, that goes down to the middle of her back in length. Her eyes were about the same color, but a little lighter. She was about four foot nine, and still growing. She is very mischievous, and loves pranks. This is why she gets along with others very well, but not quite as well with her teachers. She looks verily normal, except for the fact that she had a small black star on the left side of her face, below and a little more forwards from her ear. Mostly no one has ever seen this star, because it is almost always covered by her hair, also because Suki never wants anyone to see it…

Kagura has white hair, the color of the moon, that is a little longer then Suki's, and purple eyes. She was about four foot ten, and still growing. She is a lot like Suki, and loves pranks, but thinks before she acts way more then Suki does. Unlike Suki, she gets along with her teachers better, and is also very smart. On both sides of her face, there is two lines, making a total of four. She looks a bit less normal then Suki, because these lines are harder to hide, but no one every really seems to comment upon them, nor does anyone really seem to care.

Suki and Kagura have both known each other since they were born, even though Kagura was born a few months before Suki. When they were both about three years of age, both of their parents were murdered, right in front of their eyes. They weren't together at the time, but afterwards, they had no choice but to find each other, and any other survivors. They raised themselves for a while, and found the main city of Konoha. Soon afterwards, they both joined the academy, and now just can't wait to leave it.

"Why do we have to listen to all these rules? Why can't we just get to the exam…?" Suki whispered to Kagura, then stopped and looked up at her sensei, which has now stopped talking and was staring straight at Suki.

"Maybe you could try listening to the rules for once, and try something new!" Katsura yelled at Suki while Suki flinched,

"Why don't you just tell us what we have to do for the test, and let us take it!"

"Well if you were listening to the rules then you would've know what you are going to be taking!" Suki surrendered, and let her sensei speak, even though admitting defeat was rare for her, she admitted this time…

Katsura Nayomi was about twenty one years old, and was a Jonin. She was a former anbu member, and is an academy sensei only because she wanted to take a small break. Once all of her students graduate, she plans on going back to her normal missions, and joining the anbu once again. She has brown hair that is a bit longer then shoulder length, and blue eyes. She is about five foot five, and has stopped growing. She has a bit of a short temper with some of her students, mostly Suki, and is very strict. But other then that, she makes a very good teacher.

"When you enter the room, you are expected to create multiple shadow clones. You must make at least three other clones in order to pass. Got it?" Katsura repeated, glaring at Suki. Next to her, Kagura sighed in relief. She was extremely happy that she was being tested on something that she was actually good at. But she was still nervous; she didn't want to mess up in any possible way. Suki on the other hand wasn't showing any signs of being nervous. She was sitting down next to Kagura in her seat, smirking. Kagura moved her hand up to her forehead. She could tell that Suki was planning something mischievous…again.

Katsura soon left the room to go and join the others that were grading the students, and someone else came in, and started reading off the names of the people going first. Suki leaned back in her seat and waited until her name was called, while Kagura sat nervously in her seat, also waiting to be called.

"Ame, Suki!" Suki jumped slightly when her name was called, and she bounced out of her seat and left the room. She walked over to the other room where she was going to be tested. She entered the room, and as soon as Katsura saw her, she hid her face in her hand, mumbling the words, "Alright Suki…you can start anytime…" An evil grin spread across Suki's face, and she made the hand signs and called out, "Shadow clone no Jutsu!" Many clones of Suki were now in the room, poking and bothering all Sensei's, "So did I pass? Did I!" They all called out. Katsura, who still had her face in her hand, answered saying, "Yes…yes you passed, you can release the jutsu now…." Suki released the jutsu, and the only one left grabbed a ninja headband and pranced out of the room.

Kagura watched at Suki left, and waited. She was expecting something to blow up, or maybe a couple walls to collapse, but surprisingly enough, nothing happened, and everything was silent! Her head suddenly lifted up when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Suki soon entered the room, holding her brand new headband. _Guess she passed…wonder what she did? _She smiled at Suki when she sat down, and continued waiting for her own name to be called.

After what seemed like hours, the man finally called out, "Shinimari, Kagura!" And Kagura got up, so fast it gave her a head ace, and she stumbled out the door. When she got to the other room, Katsura's face lightened up. Kagura was one of her 'good' students, unlike Suki, who was always causing trouble, "Oh! Kagura! You may start when you are ready…" Katsura said, and Kagura stepped to the center of the room. She did the hand signs, and soon there was (literally) a pyramid of clones, in the middle of the room. "You pass!" Katsura said, and handed Kagura a headband once she released the jutsu. She was smiling as she rushed out of the room.

~Later that Day~

"This is awesome! I'm a ninja!" Suki said, as she and Kagura walked down the streets of Konoha. They were both wearing their Ninja headbands, and were both extremely excited.

"Ya, but what do we do now?" Kagura asked, looking over at Suki.

"We wait for us to meet our new team, and sensei…" Suki said, "Ugh! Tomorrow seems so far away!" She complained, and then looked up to see a large group of people, talking. "Huh?" Suki rushed over to see what it was all about, soon followed by Kagura.

"Naruto took the scroll, huh?"

"He's gone way too far!"

"I knew he was going to cause trouble!" These were only some of the things they heard.

"Naruto? Scroll? Seems like a scroll was stolen…by Naruto? Who's he?" Kagura said, thinking out loud.

Suki looked over at her, "I have an idea! If we find Naruto, return the scroll, then everyone will think of us as epic ninjas! And it will give us something to do!" Kagura looked at Suki like she was insane, but then ended up replying, "I like the idea! Let's try the forest first…" They both started running off towards the forest.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, panting, they both looked at each other, "Ready?" Kagura asked, Suki nodded, and they both were about to enter into the forest, when they were grabbed by the shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going?" A voice asked from behind them. The two froze, and slowly started to turn their heads to see a tall guy with gray hair, and a mask covering his face.

"Huh? Uh…uh…well…you see, we are two new ninja and we were just sent out on a mission! So we were just about to leave! So…if you could just let us go…we will be on our way!" Kagura said, quickly making an excuse. Suki just nodded.

"Oh…Two new genin…" Kakashi said, thinking about the answer for a bit, "Then you should know that you need one more team mate and a sensei with you…" He said.

Suki started to panic slightly, "We were just going to go and see who this Naruto person was and try to get the scroll just so we could help, nothing bad!" Suki spat out, Kagura giving her the sideways glare, and Suki fell silent.

"I knew you were up to something…." Kakashi said, looking at Suki and Kagura. They both were very silent after that…

• • •

Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha, towards the hokage's office, holding both Kagura and Suki in both hands by the back of their shirts. They were both silent, and pouting, trying their best to ignore the weird looks they got from people as they passed by.

They soon reached the hokage's office, and Kakashi set the two down in front of the third hokage.

"Oh! Kakashi! Where did you find these two…?" The hokage said, looking down at Suki and Kagura.

"They both were trying to sneak out of the village to go and find Naruto….seeing if they could find a way to get the scroll back…." Kakashi answered…crossing his arms in front of him.

Suki jumped up. "Don't listen to anything this masked man says! Its lies! All LIES!" She said, pointing over at Kakashi, and looking at the hokage.

The hokage sighed, then someone knocked on the door. Suki dropped her hand down by her side, and turned towards the door. Kagura also turned around, just as the hokage called out, 'enter'. The door opened and Katsura-sensei walked in, angrily. "Oh! Sensei!" Kagura said, and Suki's face went pale, and Katsura snapped.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" She yelled, shaking both Kagura and Suki madly. Once she was done, she picked them up, the same way Kakashi did earlier, bowed to the Hokage, then turned around and left.

As Katsura headed towards Suki and Kagura's house, Suki struggled, waving her arms everywhere, trying to get Katsura to let go, but she didn't.

Once they reached the house, without a word, Katsura locked them both in, then got on the roof.

Inside the house, Suki was pouting, while Kagura got up, and brushed herself off, "Well that didn't turn out so well…" She said, as she walked over to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Suki got up, and looked around, then spotted an open window in the other room. She smirked, and walked over to it. Kagura sighed, and just decided to stand back and see how this turned out. Suki slowly and silently slipped her leg over the window ceil, and started to lift her self up, when she heard someone clear their throat above her. She slowly looked up to see Katsura on the roof, and staring down at her. Suki just smiled slightly, and went back into the house, then closed the window.

Katsura looked up at the stars from on top of the room, and listened to the crickets in the distance. It was about midnight, and she was still making sure Suki and Kagura stayed in their house.

Suddenly a bird flew across the dark blue sky. Katsura watched it as it gave her the message that Naruto had been found, and that the scroll was returned. Katsura sighed in relief as she stood up, and jumped off the roof, then started to walk towards her own house.

Inside, Kagura was asleep, but Suki wasn't. She was looking out her window, when she saw Katsura leave. She smiled slightly, then laid down on her bed, and tried to go to sleep herself.

* * *

**There we go...theres the prologue...I know...seemed a bit cheesy huh? The story its self is actually supposed to be a sad story, so please read the next chapter, it really gives a better illustration on what its all supposed to be like!**


	2. Chapter One

**So here is chapter one…the real start of the story! If you havnt read the prologue, you should…it explains most the things you need to know…I highly recommend it….**

**ANYWAYS! Moving on…enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**- CHAPTER ONE -**_

_**'****Old Memories, can be Repeated'**_

**_..._**

_**Three years later…**_

Suki ran through the mist, followed by her close friend, Kagura. Once she was close enough to the enemy, she hid behind a large pillar, showing the exit from the town behind them. Kagura dashed silently behind the other pillar, a few meters away from Suki.

"Target is now in range…keep your voices down, and stay hidden…" Suki whispered in her headset, and waited until Kagura answered, telling her that she understood. Suki peeked around the pillar, and waited until the black cloak of her enemy was in sight. She waited a while longer, until whispering into her headset again, "Now!"

Suki and Kagura shot from their hiding places, running towards their opponent. Suki took out a kunai and tossed it at the man in the black cloak, while Kagura tried to run around him, so that she was behind him. Once the man noticed that he was surrounded, he cursed under his breath, and glanced back and forth from Suki to Kagura. "So it looks like you two survived that night…I'm surprised…even after killing your parents, you still chose to live…."

Suki clenched her teeth and slowly took out another kunai, "It's amazing that even after all these years, your still after small, helpless villages…." She said, glaring at the man.

"But now that you're surrounded, what will you do? Konoha beat you this time…and Tsunade was smart to send us, and our group, to stop you…." Kagura said, making the man turn to face her.

He was silent for a bit, then started to chuckle, and slowly turned into evil laughter. Soon he stopped, "Your two very clever…leaving the other two members of your group to fight my followers…not to mention…in the town…."

Suki's eyes widened, she could tell by the tone of his voice, "Y-You…" She slowly said. Kagura was silent, she caught it as well.

The man smirked, "Yes…and the town should disappear, along with the people in it, about…..now…" He said, and right when he finished, there was an explosion from behind Suki. She turned around, and all she saw was fire, and no town, just ruins. Kagura cursed, and ran past the man, and Suki, running towards the fire, Suki following quickly after her. The man chuckled once again, right before he disappeared in a small cloud of dust.

Suki and Kagura ran through the burning town, until they reached the town center. They both stopped when they saw the rocks from the fountain laying in a single pile, in the middle. But it wasn't the fountain that made them stare…it was the small pale hand from a girl their age, with a small diamond bracelet on it, the rest of the body buried in stone.

Suki stared at the hand with wide eyes, "Yuki!" She yelled, as she ran over to where her team mate was buried. Kagura ran after her. Suki stopped and kneeled down at the hand, and started throwing rocks off of the pile, trying to save Yuki.

Kagura knelt down beside Suki, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her away, "Suki stop! She is already gone! There is no way you can help her!" She said, but Suki didn't listen, she continued pulling rocks off the pile, tears running down her face, and she didn't stop until she finally removed the rock that was covering Yuki's face. Suki froze, her dead team mate's eyes were closed, and a trail of blood that was dried from the dust was on the side of her head, some of her gray hair sticking to it. Suki slowly placed a hand on Yuki's cheek, and flinched, feeling how cold it was.

Kagura was silent as she watched Suki rub the tears from her eyes, and stand up. She stood up as well, placing a hand on Suki's shoulder. Suki turned around, determination in her eyes, and started running again. Kagura was silent as she followed, and caught up so she was running next to Suki, "What are you doing?" She asked, looking over at her.

Suki kept her eyes looking ahead, "I'm going to go find Takahashi-sensei…" She said. Kagura nodded, and continued searching as well.

After searching for a while, Suki and Kagura were about to just give up, and go back to Konoha, but then they heard someone…sounding like a voice…they quickly stopped and turned towards the sound and started to run in that direction. Soon they reach a house. The wood on the house was burnt, and broken. The fire on the house died down until it was no more. Suki was the first to step forwards…she stepped over a large burnt piece of wood, and then walked further into the rebel. Then she heard the voice again. Kagura lifted her head from the house, and jumped over the wood, until she reached the person.

"Suki! Come over here!" Kagura called. Suki looked over at Kagura, and rushed over to where she was. Her eyes widened when she saw who the person was. It was their sensei, Takahashi. He was bleeding, and bruised, and it was easy to tell that his left leg was broken.

"Takahashi-sensei!" She said, scared. Takahashi slowly looked up at his students,

"P-Please…it's not safe here…." He started, and then coughed slightly.

"Sensei…don't talk…" Kagura said, as she started to lift the board off of her Sensei. Suki soon jumped into action, and pulled Takahashi out from under the board. Takahashi flinched at first, but then leaned up against a wall once he was out from under the board.

"P-Please…..G-Get out of here….." He said again, panting and looking down.

Suki shook her head, "No…We're not leaving you here to die!" She said, looking him in the eyes.

Takahashi slowly shook his head, "Do you truly think I can make it back to Konoha in my condition….you need to save yourself…." Suki flinched, and looked down. Kagura was looking Takahashi in the eyes, then swallowed, and nodded. She bent down and threw an arm around Suki, helping her to her feet.

"We need to report all this to Tsunade-sama…" Kagura said to Suki. Suki was hesitant at first, and then replied with a nod…not able to say anything.

Suki and Kagura both turned around, and started running in the direction of Konoha. Before they got to far away, Suki couldn't help but glance back at Takahashi.

Takahashi's head was hanging low, and not moving. Suki's eyes started to water, then quickly looked away from her sensei's pale body, and ran faster, wanting to get back to Konoha before to long.

• • •

"So both Yuki and Takahashi were killed…." Tsunade looked at the two remaining members of team Takahashi. Kagura nodded, not looking up. Tsunade sat up straight in her chair, and started looking through some papers on her desk. "I know this might seem a little fast…but you need to be assigned to a new group…" She said, stopping to read over one of the papers.

Kagura glanced over at Suki, who seemed to be much more affected by what happened that day. Suki thought about what happened, the scenes running through her head in order, over and over. She even started to look a little pale herself. Kagura tapped her hand, and Suki looked up at her. Kagura was smiling, trying to send her the message that everything was fine. Suki started to calm down more, and forced a small smile on her own face.

"You two are lucky that we have a group that have, believe it or not, two available spaces. It's a little odd…cause this group has two sensei's, and now six members. But it will all have to do…and I don't feel like splitting it all into two separate groups…" Tsunade said, still reading over the paper.

"You will both be assigned to group Kakashi…got it?" She said, looking up from her paper, and over at Suki and Kagura. They both nodded, and then looked up when someone knocked on the door. Tsunade looked past the two, and at the door, "Come in…..Naruto…." She said.

The door slowly opened, and a boy with blonde hair and orange and black clothing stepped into the room. "I heard you called, Grandma Tsunade!" The boy said, with a large grin.

"Naruto…these two are your new teammates. I want you to introduce them to the rest of the group, and remember…they both just lost their team to the same person who killed both of their parents…go easy on them." Tsunade explained.

Naruto took some time to look both his new teammates over. He looked over at Kagura, _Nice and tall…shorter then me…long hair, I like the eyes, pretty…_ Naruto thought.

Suki looked over at Naruto, then over at Tsunade, "Are you serious? Kagura and I are stuck with this shrimp!" She complained, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto turned red with anger, "Hey! I'm no shrimp! I'm taller then you anyways! By about five inches!" Naruto yelled, _This one's just a jerk!_

"Naruto! Don't treat your new teammates that way!" Tsunade yelled, making Naruto jump.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, "But Grandma Tsunade! She started it!"

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" Suki said to Naruto, smirking. Naruto glared at Suki.

"Naruto, take them to the rest of the team…now!" Tsunade said, trying to get all three of them out of her house, mostly Naruto and Suki.

Naruto glanced back at Tsunade, and sighed, "Fine…." He said, then turned towards the door, beckoning Suki and Kagura to follow.

"You were a bit harsh back there…" Kagura whispered to Suki as they followed Naruto out of the Hokage's office.

"Well I don't really like him…and I don't know why…." Suki replied, glaring at Naruto. Kagura sighed, then looked ahead, "I wonder who Kakashi is….the name sounds familiar…." She said, smiling slightly.

Suki chuckled, "I wonder who else is on the team!" She said, grinning. Kagura nodded, and kept walking; Suki only a couple steps behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter two should be coming soon! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter two is out sooner then I expected, but that's fine with me! There are a few things I would like you to know before you read this. **

**One: Sasuke never left to go and join Orochimaru, but he still has the curse mark.**

**Two: Sai did join group Kakashi along with Yamato**

**If you have a problem with these changes, then I really don't care, you don't have to read this. But for those of you who don't care about the changes, or actually like them, then thank you! And enjoy this next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_**-**__** CHAPTER TWO **__**-**_

_**'New team? Circle 'bad' or 'good''**_

_**...**_

Naruto, Suki, and Kagura, walked into the library in Konoha.

"This is where we're supposed to meet our new group?" Suki mumbled, Kagura nodded, giving her the 'guess so' look. They continued following Naruto, until they reached a door in the back of the room. Naruto opened it without any hesitation, and walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto said, grinning. All of team Kakashi looked up. Sakura looked a little annoyed by Naruto's entrance; Sai had his nose in a book about, relationships! And Sasuke was just sitting down, doing his own things. Yamato was reading a book about the first hokage, and Kakashi, who was sitting in the corner, was reading the most recent book in the _Icha Icha_ series.

Naruto perked up, "Oh! I almost forgot! Tsunade assigned two new members to team Kakashi!"

Suki and Kagura were just slightly peeking their heads in the door, "Almost forgot?" Suki whispered, Kagura sighed. Naruto turned around to face the two, which almost made them jump. Suki ducked her head back around the door. Naruto walked out, and grabbed both Suki and Kagura, then shoved them into the room. Kagura was completely confused, and Suki was completely pissed off.

"These two are Suki and Kagura, the reason they were assigned to our group is because-"

"Because our group was killed in our last mission…." Kagura said, quickly wanting to get the subject over with. Everyone in the room was silent with either shock, or sorrow. Suki looked up and noticed this, and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So! Hi! Ya, new team members! Very exciting! Now let's go!" She just about ran out of the room, when Kagura said, "So who is Kakashi?" Suki paused, she wanted to know to. The name just seemed so familiar!

She turned around to see Naruto point to the guy in the corner, who seemed like he was hiding behind his book. Kakashi already knew about the two new members of his team, so he wasn't as interested as the others.

Suki and Kagura walked over to him, "So you're Kakashi-sensei?" Kagura asked, making Kakashi look over his book, and down at them.

Suki and Kagura nearly screamed when they recognized Kakashi, "Y-Your that guy from three years ago!" Suki yelled, pointing.

"Oh…its you two…" He said, like he didn't care,

"Just 'us two'? I still have to pay you back for what you did!" Suki said, nearly attacking Kakashi, but Kagura holding her back just in time.

Naruto looked at the three, confused out of his mind, "Wait! Do you know him?" He finally said.

"You could say that…." Kagura said, joining Suki in glaring at Kakashi. Naruto looked up at his sensei, giving him a questioned look.

"When these two graduated from the academy, they tried to sneak out of the village to go 'see' something. I ended up catching them and turning them in…they weren't too happy about that…" Kakashi explained.

Suki pouted, "Geez…why do you have to be our new sensei…" She said under her breath. Then she realized that the Naruto that was in their group now, was probably the same Naruto that took the scroll. So he did end up becoming a ninja.

Kagura sighed, and turned around to face everyone else, while Suki was still thinking a little too much about the situation. "Well…now that we are part of this group, we might as well just deal with it…" She said, and sat down on a bench, then picked up a book, and started reading it. Suki soon decided to stop having a staring contest with Kakashi, and went to sit by Kagura.

Naruto sat down on the other side of Kagura, smiling. "So…do you like ramen?" He said, with just a slight smirk.

"Shut up, leave me alone, and let me read…" Kagura replied, reading her book.

"Aww…cant you just answer my question? If you do…then I can buy you ramen and Ichiraku later…" He said, slowly wrapping an arm around Kagura.

Kagura blushed slightly, then closed her book, unwrapped Naruto's arm from around her, then stood up and walked around to the other side of Suki, and sat down, then continued reading.

Suki glared at Naruto, and stood up. Naruto looked up at her, slightly scared, and then flew about half way across the room as Suki planted her fist right into Naruto's face. Sakura snorted slightly, and Sai, Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi all looked up just in time to see Naruto slowly sliding off the wall, and without a word, Suki turned around and walked back over to her spot next to Kagura, and sat down.

Sakura stood up and walked over to Naruto, still trying not to crack up, "That's what you get for trying to flirt with your new team mate…" She said, helping him up, and walking him over to a chair.

"Life is so unfair…" Naruto said, sitting down, and sighing

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! And please read Chapter Three once it comes out! :) **


End file.
